<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHIPPED by puffyangst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834904">WHIPPED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffyangst/pseuds/puffyangst'>puffyangst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time ever so bare with me, sorry for the mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffyangst/pseuds/puffyangst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was an aggressive alpha. Yes, he WAS. Until he met the small ball of sunshine that changed him, well sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CONFUSED ALPHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sooooo this is my very first AO3 ahahaha ;-; btw sorry for the bad transitions of each words I'm not really that fluent in English so please bare with me, I'll work up on my vocabulary even more swear :D btw i hope y'all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A normal day has come, though it seems like ut wasn't for the king. For him it was another day with his weird acts and thoughts that started a week ago, wherein they just happened to won a match against Dateko Gyo. </p><p>After the match, Karasuno Volleyball Team who won the quarter finals against Dateko Gyo went to a restaurant to celebrate. But the restaurant was nearly full of alphas. Alphas that immediately eyed the five omegas in their team. Unfortunately, well not really, the school representatives' list were teams of all alphas, while theirs happened to have five alluring and precious omegas. The four only to be mated on the other four alphas of their team and that one dumbass omega that is free and yet <em>unmarked</em> was just nonchalantly roaming around the restaurant full of alphas. Alphas waiting for their pray to pounce on.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama who was watching the orange-haired omega, namely Hinata Shoyou, roam around freely, felt uneasy and his alpha instinct rising up as he eyed the dumbass omega. His eyes, narrowed when an alpha went to catch Hinata's attention that the dumb omega just easily entertained like he wasn't aware of how the alpha look at him while he talks. The alpha has its hungry look in its eyes, ready to devour whichevet food was served in front of him. Kageyama's alpha didn't like the sight of how the alpha look at his omega.</p><p>Kageyama blinked at that thought unconsciously feelinf satisfied at how it sounds to him. He wavered the thought and had his eyebrows forrow at the weird unconsciously act and thought he just had. Without him realizing it again, he was already walking to Hinata and the alpga's direction with an emotionless yet fierce pheromones covering him, causing the other alpha players he's passing by to back off away from him.</p><p>“Oi, dumbass. Get back to the table now.” He coldly approached them that made Hinata feel uneasy. He hissed under his breath when he saw the reaction of the omega to his sudden approach. “If you don't mind please excuse us. Let's go, dumbass.” He grabbed Hinata's hand and led them both back to their table where the captain exactly just arrived as they both silently seated beside each other.</p><p> </p><p>“What's up with you two?” Sugawara snapped him out of his reverie almost forgetting that he's having a passing drill with his senior. He looked at the omega in front of him thinking if he should tell him the thoughts and actions that's been bothering him for a week now.</p><p>“Uh, Sugawara-san, h-how do you control your aggressiveness towards your partner? I mean, if your partner or bestfriend happens to be in a situation you don't like how do you act? What is the exact words that explains your actions?” Sugawara looks at him confused but then he suddenly huffs softly and smiled at him like he already knows what's happening between him and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama have been so aggressive towards Hinata these past few days since Kageyama saw how the omega acts freely unmarked and how other alphas eye him. It makes him want to roar against the other alphas to make them back off without a specific and clear reason in his mind. And It's been really bothering him as to why he acts like that towards Hinata. To Hinata only. And that's freaking weird for him even more.</p><p>“Kageyama? Why do you think you act like that when you see Hinata with other alphas or even betas around him?” Sugawara asked him. He silently passed the ball towards his direction while thinking as to why. Why indeed? </p><p> </p><p>“I... I don't really know.” He said as he stare at the ball blankly, dumbfounded. </p><p>“You see, whenever someone wants to be close to Daichi, and it's not for some good business like friendship. I could really get into the edge. I sometimes get possessive in act with him like I'd really approach him and the person he's communicating to if I sense something I don't like in that person.” Sugawara said, making him think even more. It wasn't the same as he thinks but it is. Well he thinks that's because they're mated pairs.</p><p> </p><p>“And it's not always what your relationship between them, I used to act like that too even before we were mates. Only realizing I was jealous as hell, getting really threatened that my alpha will be taken away from me. And he also experienced that to me. He sometimes grab me away from a certain person he doesn't like me talking to.” He giggles looking like he's enjoying seeing their captain jealous or something.</p><p>The practice ended with his floating mind full of thoughts, answered and unanswered questions flooding his mind. He looks at the small ball of sunshine beside him while listening to their coach's explanation for the next team they're against. <em>What have you done to me, dumbass?</em></p><p>“That's all, you all go rest and be ready for tomorrow's match. Make sure to take a good rest and eat nutrietious foods. We all don't want to send someone in the hospital again because of fever in the middle of a match.” They all looked at Hinata chuckling at the scene he made before in a practice match they had against Nekoma. Luckily, it wasn't that bad but the doctor who examined him said that he overworked himself and he lacks nutrients due to burning of his body's energy for every practice and official matches.</p><p>“Someone's whipped.” He looked at Tsukishima behind him seating next to him is his Omega that is chuckling with the rest of the team, teasing and educating Hinata's mistake.</p><p>“Shut up.” He hissed and went back to thinking while watching the team's chaotic chats in the circle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Am I whipped with you, Hinata Shoyou?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. JEALOUS OMEGA?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night before another match against Aoba Johsai, Kageyama cleared some thoughts he’d been thinking about for a week. He had unanswered thoughts however he didn’t mind it thinking that the answers will come by sometime. Truth to his words, he found out what the weird  actions and thoughts he had really meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an awesome day light to enjoy veiwing while waiting for Hinata in their usual meeting spot before going together to school. He was just standing alone in the trail when a faint footsteps behind him that he thought it was the stupid omega trying to sneak upon him. “Nice try but better luck next time.” He spoke that made the omega whine in disappointment to his failed plan.</p>
<p>“You should’ve just pretended! Ugh! I hate you!” Hinata’s footsteps were heavy and full of force making Kageyama shook his head as he watch the irritation fill the omega’s face.</p>
<p>“Say, Kageyama.” Hinata suddenly spoken while they were silently waking down the trail to Karasuno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Kageyama asked waiting for Hinata to throw him the question. Hoping that it’s not about another stupid thing he’d usually ask him like the other days.</p>
<p>“Why do you act so aggressive with me these past few days? No, actually you act like a jealous alpha protecting his omega from any threat of them being stolen away.” Hinata asked him curiousity dripping from his voice. Kageyama nearly trip over nothing when he heard the word jealousy which he never thought that could be named to his weird actions and thoughts. </p>
<p>It’s a good thing that Hinata is only curious and he’s actually a dumbass who can’t simply grasped what is the real thing in front of him. Kageyama silently sighed not to make the omega even more curious and tried to search for the right words to answer his question.</p>
<p>At last, he subtly ended up answering him with all honesty about his feelings and thoughts. “I actually don’t know why. Just instincts.” Kageyama simply said but his heart is really beating fast, nervous that Hinata might see through him.</p>
<p>“Huh?!” Hinata’s confused eyes looked at him that he quickly avoided making his heart beat faster. He felt cautious and uneasy with his fast heart beats and he felt his face suddenly hot. “It’s because you’re a dumbass and you might infect them with yout stupidity!” He unconsciously spoken that made Hinata pissed off. </p>
<p>“What did you say?!” Afraid for his life, Kageyama run as fast as possible when Hinata started running after him probably to kick his arrogant ass. “Come back here, Kageyamaaaaaaa!” He heard the little omega shout with playful rage tone.</p>
<p>While running ahead, Kageyama smiled and chuckled secretly before turning his head back looking for the omega still trying to catch up to him. “Move your legs, dumbass. Try to catch up with me, if you can!” He added more fuel to the fire that actually ignited the friendly rivalry they had. Making Hinata run faster and him feel the different way.</p>
<p>‘Somehow, I feel satisfied at the sight of his dumbass face. Jealous, huh? Who knows that I’ll feel that way towards Hinata? Ah, I think I’m whipped.<br/>’</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>After the practice match they had with Aoba Johsai, they decided to hang on around for a bit because they still have a plenty of time left. </p>
<p>“Oi—”</p>
<p>“Oikawa-san! Please toss to me! Let me hit some of your tosses!” Hinata hyperactively asked the Aoba Johsai's captain and official setter for a toss. Kageyama felt envy and he felt a knot in his stomach while hearing those words from Hinata.</p>
<p>Somehow, Kageyama's inner instinct, his alpha side, wanted Hinata to only hit his tosses. His tosses only and no other than his. Kageyama, without knowing it again, had started approaching the two of them that is already preparing for a quick play he doesn't want to happen and see.</p>
<p>“Oi, Hinata.” He coldly approached them again. Seeing his senior from his middle school, an alpha, Oikawa Tooru, made him feel threatened because of how Hinata approached him for a toss. “We're gonna practice your recieves and practice some quicks too.” He said and looked at the sunshine in front of him.</p>
<p>“But I was supposed to hit some of Oikawa-san's tosses! I'll come to you later! Just once. Promise!” Hinata beamed at him making him feel satisfied that pissed his inner alpha. He tsked before walking away from them without a word sitting down beside his and Hinata's things.</p>
<p>“How is it going between you two?” A person asked that made him jump a little. He looked at the person and saw it was Sugawara. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don't know. He saw how I acted towards him too luckily he's just confused and curious nothing more.” Kageyama answered. “I don't know why I feel jealous and how will this end up.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, I see. That's frustating but you should hold on if you want to have a good ending.” He said that somehow made sense to him. He nodded and thanked the omega for his advice.</p>
<p>“By the way, Kageyama. Do you want to see a jealous omega?”</p>
<p>‘A what?’ Kageyama thought.</p>
<p>‘A jealous omega? Who?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahaha i feel so frustated because while I'm editing it earlier it was suddenly deleted  :( btw how's the chapter guys? any opinions?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. POSSESSIVENESS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“By the way, Kageyama, do you want to see a jealous omega?” Sugawara asked him that made his brows furrow at the thought of an omega being jealous right in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, for a distant person like him who doesn't actually care for anyone that comes along his sight, he haven't seen any jealous omega before— not to mention Sugawara's jealousy because he usually controls it very well that it isn't obvious by his actions— but utterly obvious by the pheromones he releases when he's jealous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He eyed his upperclassman curiously and confused on how and whoever omega that is. Sugawara smirked and looked at their right that he followed onlh to see Daichi nodding when he saw them looking at his way. “What was that?” He asked Sugawara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a sign for approval. Well, he doesn't want me to be scented by other alphas but what I am going to do might scent me by your pheromones.” He went from confused to super confused. His stupid being  rising as he confusedly eyed his upperclassman. The next thinf he knew he was purring while Sugawara is patting and combing his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't even know that he has a tendency to purr by a simple hair touch. He felt his cheeks were hot and he's sure as hell that his cheeks are red as a tomatoe. Sugawara chuckled and seemed to enjoy seeing and feeling him purr against his soft, comfortable and safe touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He purred because of the familiarity of a soft and comfortable touch from a parent. Maybe because Sugawara and Daichi had acted as the elders or parents of their team which they actually comsider as a pack. “Wow, you are actually purring.” Sugawara said with an amused tone. After a while, a minute of hair combing of Sugawara, they smelled a threatening pheromone that covered almost the entire gymnasium. Coming from exactly the center of the gymnasium where Oikawa and Hinata are throwing some spikes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oops.” Sugawara said playfully. He never wanted to be intimidated by an omega younger than him but he felt the urge to continue what he's doing to see what the omega will do with this situation. “S-Sugawara-san, is that Hinata's pheromones?” Kageyama stuttered when he felt the pheromones hover his nostrils. It was strong enough to threaten anyone in the area. He didn't know that Hinata is able to do such threats to anyone he cares for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah and I think I'll be in danger because of it.” Kageyama who just realized the situation felt his heart beat fast and eyes widen at the shock he felt. This is what he ment when he asked him if he wanted to see a jealous omega. That omega is Hinata Shoyou and he is releasing threatening pheromone with a sense of possessiveness coming with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they even realize Hinata was already behind Sugawara, trying to control his growl inside him as per respect to his upperclassman. “Sugawara-san.” His voice were completely different. Hoarse and dark, different from his cheerful and light tone. His presence holding threat and jealousy all over him instead of joy and beaming energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, that settled it, Kageyama. I'll just have a talk to him.” He patted his head once more before standing and bravely facing the livid omega. “Let's talk somewhere shall we?” Sugawara invited him that he just mutely nodded to answer. He smiled at the omega softly and lead them outside the gymnasium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they were already outside the gymnasium, the tense and threatening pheromone covering the whole gymnasium calmed down and everyone heaved a heavy sigh—like they were actually intimidated and threatened by the pheromones that they had have held their breathes in.</p>
<p>“Geez that was intense. I was scared he might attack him.” Tanaka said to Nishinoya as they both walked to his direction. He looked up at them while starting to calm down, his purring came down. “Are you okay?” They asked and he nodded as an answer. </p>
<p>“Man, that was intentional right? Sugawara-san touching you to make Hinata jealous.” Nishinoya felt troubled and at the same time enjoying the thought of their upperclassman actually enjoying making Hinata jealous. “Yeah, I guess.” He said and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, all we have to do now is to wait and see how will they make up with it.” Tanaka said and smacked his back before chit-chatting with Nishinoya beside him. </p>
<p>He silently listened to them whilst wondering how come Hinata felt jealous by that intentional act. Why did he act like that? His mind was full of questions while waiting for the two omegas to comeback hopefully Hinata didn't attack their senior physically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Hinata Shoyou, you've got a lot of explaining to do.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait for updateee! i was really busy with homeworks and home tasks. Btw, any thoughts? ^-^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So how's the first chap? I need your opinions pweasee ;^;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>